


Where He Belonged

by SKZD6STAN



Category: Chanlix - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKZD6STAN/pseuds/SKZD6STAN
Summary: After a long day of practice Felix just needs Chan.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 30





	Where He Belonged

Lee Felix almost didn't have enough energy to make it to the dorm without collapsing. Learning the moves for MIROH was draining him, mentally and physically. He was dying for a shower and to just be alone with Chan. He hadn't had that in a while. Someone was always there. Asking questions, needing help with a certain move, wanting help with lyrics so they didn't mess up. Felix was jealous. He knew he shouldn't be. Chan was their leader. Someone would always need help and he would always be more than happy to do so. Felix stepped into the shared room with Chan and dropped his bag on the floor. He trudged to the bathroom for a shower and when he stepped into the warm water he sighed as if he were in Heaven. The water worked out the knots in his back and shoulders. He was startled by the sudden sensation of hands wrapping around him.  
"Fuck!" He yelped, not realizing at first that it was just Chan.  
"It's just me Lix, don't worry." He whispered softly in his ear and Felix relaxed into his embrace.  
"You filled the void in me, you can fill the void in me, just you being by my side, helps me alot." Chan whispered in his ear.  
"I can do anything." Felix whispered back.  
"In the same space, in the same time." Chan ran his fingers through Felix's wet hair softly. "I am YOU, I see me in you, I feel it when I'm with you,  
"Please be by my side, yeah I need you right by my side now."  
"Stay together."  
You and I, you and I, you and I, and I, I'm by your side." The two whispered, now looking each other in the eyes.  
Chan smiled softly at Felix, moving his hair from his face and kissing him softly. "I am always by your side Lix." He turned the water off and handed Felix a towel. As soon as they were dry Chan pulled Felix into his arms, letting the two fall onto his bed. Sure it was small but Felix liked sleeping on top of Chan and Chan never care. He had said before he enjoyed the soft sounds of Felix breathing in his ear. It gave him the comfort of knowing that Felix was alive and happy.  
"So I saw that you looked upset today. What's wrong baby?"  
"Just upset, tired and worn out."  
"Nah mate, you know what I mean." Chan whispered in his ear with his thick accent, giving Felix comfort and making him smile with knowledge that whenever Felix missed Australia that Chan could relate.  
"I miss you. I know we're busy getting this choreography right now but lately we've been so tired we just fall into our own beds and immediately fall asleep."  
"Aww love, why didn't you say something? I will always make time for you!"  
Felix hummed softly, almost asleep already now that he was right where he belonged. In the arms of his true love, his Bang Chan... HIS Christopher.  
"I dunno.. I just need you." He whispered as he placed a kiss to his shoulder and fell asleep to the sound of Chris's beating heart.


End file.
